


【金钱组/米耀】深水炸弹

by EndymionSelene



Category: Article - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 18:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndymionSelene/pseuds/EndymionSelene





	【金钱组/米耀】深水炸弹

金钱组only，国设

脑子有病的金钱，OOC严重，不要打我

有意识流车尾气，无逻辑深夜图爽产物

全文都是以BGM为基调写下来的，请务必！务必！点开BGM配合食用！

BGM：Mad About You(Orchestra Version)——Hooverphonic

这歌太适合金钱了我暴风哭泣

阿尔弗雷德对于王耀来说是个非常奇特的存在。

如果一定要给一个形容。

鸦/片。

他这样想着。

此时正是午夜，安保严密的豪华酒店安静得落针可闻。

王耀刚刚结束一场精疲力竭的情/事，全身都如同被压路机碾过一样酸软无力，指尖却泛着淡淡的酥麻，像是高/潮的余韵，隐秘而绵长。

落地窗没有关严，夜风从缝隙里吹过来，软白的床纱轻轻浮动。

没开灯的房间里，唯有朦胧的月光落在他光/裸的皮肤上，像是落了一层雪，白得没有温度。

属于情/欲的潮红已经褪去，只留下那些青紫的情/爱痕迹暧昧地遍布他的胸口与手臂，连拈着香烟的手指侧面也被人恶劣地印上吻痕，整个人透出些许少见的淫/靡情色的味道。

唯有那双眼睛是冷的，在烟草淡淡的雾气里如同香烬的铜炉上嵌着的琥珀，冰冷如同死物。

他刚刚和阿尔弗雷德做/过/爱。

就在今天更早的时候，他们还在同一张会议桌上针锋相对，几乎就要将文件与水杯砸在对方的脸上。

到了晚上，阿尔弗雷德敲响他的门。

熄了灯的黑暗里，他们像两头野兽一样亲吻撕咬，跌跌撞撞地从玄关纠缠到浴室，又从浴室滚到床上。

这或许不能叫做/爱。

因为他们的性/事里，粗暴，啃咬，咒骂，疼痛，唯独没有缠绵悱恻的爱意。

阿尔弗雷德喜欢掐着他的脖子上/他。

漂亮的被歌颂为剪下一整片加勒比海的蓝眼睛在冰凉的镜片后居高临下地看着他，过于剔透的蓝色在月光下近乎透明，只有瞳孔如同漆黑的深洞，藏着恶劣狂暴的野兽。

这个在全世界面前扮演勇敢正义救世主的阳光男孩，在熄了灯的客房里，在敞开身体的王耀面前，从来不屑于继续披着他伪善的外皮。

淫靡的黑暗里，他可以借着情欲，将他白日最深的欲望一一付诸实际。

比如，掐着这世上第二强大国家的脖子，感受着他血管下涌动的甘甜的血液搏动，仿佛一手掌控他全部的生命力。

比如，让如今最接近于神的古老国家那永远隐忍疏离的琉璃眼珠，在他亵渎的亲吻与挞伐之下，染上狂乱的，下流的，淫/荡的情/欲。

征服与渎神，是世上最烈的春/药。

而阿尔弗雷德甘之如饴。

王耀从不会让他占尽便宜。

年轻国家宽阔结实的后背常常被情欲中依然高傲的古老存在抓出深深的血痕，像是狂烈的快感中不可自制的暴虐欲，亦像是埋藏在呻吟下刻骨的厌恶与恨意。

得益于国家体现的特殊身体，它们只消一夜便会消失无踪。

但是，是的。

脖颈上红肿的吻痕，背脊上洇血的伤痕。

他们真实地厌恶着彼此，哪怕在身体契合无间的那一刻。

正如他们在深夜里热切地渴求着彼此的体温，饮鸩止渴。

所以，阿尔弗雷德是鸦/片。

王耀深深吸一口香烟，感受着尼古丁弥漫过肺部的苦涩与迷幻，这样想着。

他早该戒掉，却无法拒绝。

这段扭曲而奇异的关系从何开始已经是无法考证的悬案，或许是一场激烈的争吵，一次越界的咒骂，甚至是一次无人知晓的斗殴。人类极致激烈的情绪总是微妙地相通。

相比之下，阿尔弗雷德那奇妙的吸引力更让王耀好奇。

这个精力过于旺盛的家伙无疑是王耀漫长的五千年生命中，仅此一只的奇葩。

独自诞生于被世界遗忘的一隅，被大海与温柔的弱小的土地包围着，不曾走过奴隶制与封建制的腥风血雨，不曾经历过命运捶打下的折翼坠落，甚至人类历史上最残酷惨烈的战争硝烟也侵蚀不了他头顶蔚蓝清澈的天空。

他在战火之中脱离兄长，却没有为自己打造一顶冠冕，而是在陈旧浑浊的旧世界中，喊出振聋发聩的自/由/平/等。那破开的混沌之中新世界的光芒，连百年后被踩进泥里的王耀也无法自制地向往。

王耀常常故意称呼阿尔弗雷德为世界灯塔，以此嘲讽他的伪善与双重标准。

他却不曾告诉他，在那个绝望到几无光明的岁月里，阿尔弗雷德的确曾经是他向往而憧憬过的，茫茫雾雨里指引迷途的灯塔。

当飞虎队列队飞过驼峰航线。

当无息贷款与救命物资进入孤岛般的国土。

当整夜不息的轰炸中，阿尔弗雷德将濒临崩溃的他抱进怀里，轻声在他耳边唱着陌生而缱绻的歌谣。

他曾憧憬过他。

如同衣衫褴褛的孩童憧憬圣诞夜玩具琳琅的瑰丽橱窗，如同数九寒天里踏雪的旅人憧憬山脚温暖的灯火。

然后，阿尔弗雷德在他的面前，亲手捏碎了这盏灯。

不曾经历过坠落的国家往往带着象牙塔中孩童特有的天真的残忍，一步登天的阿尔弗雷德更是如此。

王耀至今仍记得，在那场诡谲复杂到改变世界格局的会议之后，伊利亚带着胜利者的洋洋得意牵着他的手走进舞场，亲昵而不失强势地抱着他旋转，无声宣告着他对王耀绝对的占有。

老式的霓虹灯旋转，投下颜色明丽的灿烂光点。

柔和轻快的舞曲里，王耀将下巴搁在伊利亚带着淡淡的伏特加味道的肩膀上，心思恍惚地看着轻轻摇摆的视线里神色各异的人们彼此交谈，或是隐秘地交换讯息。

他莫名地想起很多年前那个炮火不息的边陲之夜。

人在极致的绝望中总是喜欢谈论未来，他们也是一样。阿尔弗雷德带着脏兮兮的空军帽靠在防空洞潮湿的土墙上，脸颊被爆炸碎片划开的伤口还在洇血。王耀也没好到哪去，到处是破洞的棉衣里露出层层的绷带，满脸黑灰之中，渗满血丝的眼睛像一只爬满蛛网的玻璃球，空洞而无神地望向滴着水的洞顶。

战机螺旋桨的声音仿佛就在耳边，炸弹爆破的轰响裹着微弱遥远的惨叫，在一次又一次灰尘弥漫的震动中如同炼狱临世。

“说起来，在我们那里……”

沉默中，阿尔弗雷德突然开口。长久的沉默让他的嗓子粗哑干涩，颇为狼狈，但他的眼睛却熠熠发光。

“当我们胜利之后，我们会举办舞会，让英雄们领舞，大家一起狂欢。”

王耀看着他，疲惫的脸上勉强挤出一个笑：“我可不会跳你们那些搂搂抱抱的舞。”

“我可以教你。”年轻的国家凑过来了一点，满是血痕的手指慢慢地顺着地面爬了过去，轻轻覆上王耀的眼睛。

“那里会有很多的香槟，很多的蛋糕和红酒，女孩子们会穿着最漂亮的裙子。大厅里装满金色的亮片彩纸，每个人都在笑，和那些穿着军装的人合影，谈话。然后所有人一起举杯，歌颂我们伟大的胜利。那时，你会和我站在一起，我们会对着大家回忆起这段艰难的岁月，一起碰杯，然后再说一些无伤大雅的俏皮话……”

男人的手掌粗糙而冰冷，覆在眼前的感觉像是被泥糊了一脸。

但他听着他絮絮叨叨的描述，眼前仿佛真的出现了这样一场舞会。

他慢慢地笑起来。

“到那时……”阿尔弗雷德感受着手心里王耀睫毛扇动的触感，脱口而出：“到战争胜利的那天，我们跳一支舞吧。”

那时他是怎么回答的？

王耀已经不记得了。

那场战争的结束，标志着另一场战争的开始。

阿尔弗雷德想要的是一个乖巧漂亮的东方傀儡，而王耀想要的是不用受制于人的尊严。于是，阿尔弗雷德背叛了他，他也背叛了阿尔弗雷德。

那支舞的约定在他们针锋相对的每一次争吵中消弥于记忆之中，连带着阿尔弗雷德说要教会他跳舞的承诺。

此刻，他踏着娴熟的舞步，在全世界的眼睛前与伊利亚相拥旋转，庆祝着伟大的胜利。

庆祝他战胜了阿尔弗雷德的胜利。

伊利亚在缓慢的舞曲中抱着他转过半圈。

王耀自然地旋转，然后，他看到了阿尔弗雷德。

美国人聚集在一起，同中国人泾渭分明地远远隔开，各自好奇且嫌恶地互相打量。拜阿尔弗雷德那头灿烂的金发所赐，他在哪里都很容易被人关注。

此刻，他正站在人群里，端着一杯香槟，隔着半个舞场亲密摇摆的人群，看着他。

外交式的虚伪笑容在他的脸上荡然无存，那双总是带着笑意的蓝眼睛此刻冰冷得如同冻结千年的北极冰川，隔着微微反光镜片，鹰隼般死死盯着相拥的伊利亚与王耀。

那是怨毒的，诅咒的，恨不得啖血食肉的浓浓恨意，以及埋藏在压抑的愤怒之下，几乎无法察觉的委屈。

发觉王耀的视线，阿尔弗雷德勾起一个恶意满满的微笑，向他举起了手中的香槟。

下地狱去吧。

他用唇语说道。

抱紧伊利亚，王耀对着阿尔弗雷德挑起眉毛，第一次向对手露出恶意昭彰的挑衅。

在你之后，宝贝。

他无声地说着，看见那个金发的年轻国家略一愣怔，竟然弯起眼睛，露出一个饶有兴味的笑来。

后来，80年代破冰之行，阿尔弗雷德急不可耐地将一场友好的晚餐发展到了床上，而王耀莫名其妙地默许了这个恶劣的毛头小子所有逾矩的荒唐行径。

和阿尔弗雷德做/爱就像大醉一场，连早起的宿醉都相差无几。

阿尔弗雷德在床上百无禁忌。他并不在乎王耀是不是温柔顺从，也不在乎所谓的灵魂交融。阿尔弗雷德的动作焦躁而狂乱，仿佛世界末日一样，恨不能榨干身体所有的快乐来纵欲这一场情事。同时，他又像一个强横的暴君，强迫王耀卷入酣畅淋漓的快/感中，如漩涡中溺水，在疯狂的失控感中被高/潮灭顶。

据说身体快乐的阈值一旦冲破，就难以复原，从此食髓知味，欲壑难平。

后来，他们越来越针锋相对。偌大的世界被瓜分成棋盘，他们各坐一边，全世界都在这场没有硝烟的对弈中被迫站队。阿尔弗雷德不吝于将自己的恶意与诅咒倾泻在王耀头上，正如王耀明目张胆地嘲讽阿尔弗雷德的阴谋与伪善。

但这些隐秘的情/事却奇妙地保留下来。

白天他们是庞大棋局上势均力敌的对弈敌手，彼此厌恶，彼此憎恨，虚情假意的外交辞令下是阴暗角落里筹谋着的昭彰恶意。

到了夜晚，酒店的房门隔开整个世界的眼光，他们在陌生的床上纠缠翻滚，沉沦进赤/裸而直白的欲望之中。

夜晚与白天被分割成了两个世界，泾渭分明，无法交融。

然而。

王耀抖落长长的烟灰，慢慢将烟雾吐出，一片茫茫的白。

有什么在悄悄的改变。

或许他们太习惯在性/爱中发泄愤怒，身体越过大脑擅自做出了习以为常的举动。

就在今天，在又一次不欢而散的会议之后，阿尔弗雷德突然将王耀扯进卫生间的隔间里，将他按在冰凉的瓷砖上用力亲吻。年轻人的力气大得吓人，如同一堵炽热的墙，把王耀牢牢地压在怀中。他的动作强硬而急躁，像是急于寻求安抚的狼狗，肌肉紧绷，喘息躁动，吻却缠绵。

洗手间的灯光越过他的肩头，照在王耀不曾闭上的眼中。

那些无人知晓的黑暗里交缠的喘息，煽情的呻吟，紧贴的流着汗的皮肤，还有那些无法见光的下/流的荤话，突然突破了白天和黑夜的界限，挤进这个小小的隔间。

王耀几乎是下意识地将阿尔弗雷德狠狠推开，年轻国家的身体撞上隔间的门板，发出一声闷闷的重响。

阿尔弗雷德的嘴角被磕破，沁出殷红的血来，一双眼睛从失控的渴望中逐渐恢复，变为阴冷的蓝。

他擦了擦嘴角，轻蔑地看了一眼靠在墙上的王耀，转身走了出去。

王耀以为他今夜不会造访。

到了晚上，时针走到10：47，酒店房门依然被敲响。

不开灯的房间里，只有月光从遮光帘的缝隙漫过来，照亮褶皱丛生的雪白床单里痉挛烫红的指尖，与情/欲熏染的皮肤上滚动的汗水。

趴伏的王耀露出半个赤/裸的脊背，因为剧烈的快感而收紧的肌肉紧绷。耸起的肩胛与精巧的蝴蝶谷，脊沟深陷，在两弯浅浅的腰窝之间，勾勒出煽情起伏的线条。

散乱的黑发被汗水打湿，一缕一缕地粘在他的背上。

一小片月光落下来，将沉溺于爱/欲的肌肤照得如同新雪。

新雪之上，那蜿蜒的黑发如蛇，那赤红的伤疤如血，而那深藏于身体交叠的阴影中无法目视，却又在身体触觉中如此清晰的湿热内/壁，如一个潮湿而泥泞的漩涡，吞吐着阿尔弗雷德的欲望，让他疯狂，让他沉沦。

那是如此妖异而又惊人的美。

阿尔弗雷德将王耀按在身下，坚硬滚烫的性/器一下一下顶进身下人早就湿得不像话的肉/穴之中，凶狠又狂乱。

仿佛要用无上的快感将这不驯服的神祇拉下神龛，与他一同堕落，与他共此沉沦。

是的，让他沉沦。

阿尔弗雷德烧红了眼睛，手掌顺着脊背上滑，伸入泛着湿气的黑发之中，慢慢收紧。

让他沉沦。

让他与我一起沉沦。

沉沦进……

快感累积，一波一波抽空身体的知觉，将所有敏感的快乐淹没大脑。

王耀被刺激得浑身脱力，失神地仰起脖子，露出一截雪白的脖颈。

鬼使神差地，被诱惑一般，阿尔弗雷德俯下身，轻轻吻上王耀的蝴蝶骨。

那是他不愿示人的刀疤的起始。

而阿尔弗雷德的吻那样轻，那样温柔。

明明身体宣泄着最亵渎的欲望，这个吻却干净得如此虔诚，像是……

像是他在怜惜他。

王耀被这个突如其来的吻烫得心惊，大脑一瞬的慌乱便全线失守，在阿尔弗雷德的吻与挞伐之中无可避免地达到高/潮。

而阿尔弗雷德也是一样。

瘫软在床上，王耀翻过身，看到月光投下的阴影中阿尔弗雷德愣怔的目光。

就好像这个越界的亲吻，同样也在他的预料之外。

今夜的阿尔弗雷德很不对劲。

突如其来的亲吻，莫名的沉默，危险的落在肩胛骨上的亲吻。

而今夜的王耀也很不对劲。

看到愣怔的不可置信的阿尔弗雷德，他竟然有一瞬间想吻他。

吻他的眉心，吻他的眼睛，然后轻轻舔吻他的嘴唇。

就好像他们共享着一段亲密关系。

就好像……就好像他们爱着彼此一样。

此刻，宽大的双人床上，王耀身边空空如也，只有凌乱的被褥，和残留的淡淡体温。

他们从不在对方的床上过夜。

今夜也是如此。

想到这里，王耀冷笑一声，随手将烟头按熄在床头的烟灰缸中。

得蠢成什么样子，才会爱上阿尔弗雷德。

然后，他听到了敲门声。

情事之后便匆匆离开的男人去而复返，带着夜露的凉意不容拒绝地挤了进来。

“你做什么？”王耀靠着门框，浴衣慵懒散漫地松松系着，毫无顾忌地袒露着身体上层层叠叠的痕迹，精致的眉眼里尽是嘲讽：“我很累了，没心思跟你再来一次。”

阿尔弗雷德望着王耀的眼睛，突然拿起遥控器按开了音箱。

音乐缓缓流出，背对着落地窗上倾泻的雪白月光，他的眼睛亮得惊人，直直望向王耀的眼里。

“跟我跳支舞吧。”他说，“你欠我的。”

不等王耀做出任何反应，他已经自说自话地揽住王耀的腰。

一个略显浮夸的旋转，呼吸纠缠，阿尔弗雷德扣住王耀兴致缺缺的手，不容拒绝地将王耀带进了节奏之中，随着音乐轻轻摇摆。

王耀从不知道如何拒绝黑夜里的阿尔弗雷德。

“下不为例。”他听见自己这样回答。

女歌手低哑磁性的歌声像是一杯午夜酒吧的烈酒，醉意醺然的迷乱，疲惫纠缠的挣扎，在温柔缓慢的曲调中拖长成尖刻的嘲讽。

【

are you the fishy wine that will give me a headache in the morning

你是让我宿醉头疼的怪味烈酒酒

or just a dark blue land mine that'll explode without a decent warning

或者只是一枚毫无预警即将爆炸的深水炸弹

】

阿尔弗雷德将下巴抵在王耀的肩上，向王耀隐去所有的面容，只有耳边的金发刮蹭着皮肤，微微的痒。

“我爱过你。”他凑在王耀的耳边，轻轻地说。

“在某个夜里，某个你不那么惹人厌烦的时刻，或者是我看着你和别人耳鬓厮磨而被嫉妒烧得疯狂的某一瞬间，我知道我爱过你。”

年轻国家的怀抱热烘烘的，带着刚刚沐浴过后残留的浴液香气。

那是和王耀同样的味道。

粘稠缓慢的暧昧鼓点之中，相似的味道，轻轻磨蹭的掌心，柔软的地毯，时间好像变成浓稠的沼泽，而他们相拥着下沉，窒息而不自知。

王耀心间突然窜上莫名的恐惧。

太危险了。

他想。

就像在悬崖边旋转，脚尖踏着落石，下一步就是不可预知的深渊。

这太危险了。

他后退一步，想要中止这支莫名其妙的舞，却被人用力地扣住腰，狠狠地按回去。

【

give me all your true hate and I'll translate it in our bed

给我你最真实的憎恶，我将在我们的床上诠释它

into never seen passion, never seen passion

进入那从未有过的激情，如同从未体会过激情

that it why I am so mad about you

那就是为什么我如此着迷于你

】

音乐之中，阿尔弗雷德轻轻顺着王耀背后散乱的黑发，温柔如同情人。

“我总是想到你，无时无刻不想亲吻你，拥抱你，进入你，把你变成我一个人专属的东西，”他声线温柔，平静而自然地吐出可怕的爱语：“就像我时时刻刻都想着杀/了你，将你揉碎，将你肢/解，让你再也无法对抗我，再也无法站在我的对面说出我不喜欢的话。”

“刚刚我没有走，我在你的门外抽了一支烟，想了很多。”

他轻笑一声，将王耀抱得更紧。

“你像个令人讨厌的猫，我那么厌烦你，却又无法自制地想要抓住你。在门外的时候，我想象了我们像一对情侣一样，互相亲吻，分享同一支雪糕，温柔地做爱，背着上司及全世界偷偷地约会，在彼此的呼吸中入睡。”

“那感觉可真是……”

他在黑暗中拉起一个残忍的微笑：“令人恶心。”

【

trouble is your middle name

麻烦与你如影随形

but in the end you're not too bad

然而归根结底你也不算太坏

can someone tell me if it's wrong to be

有没有人能告诉我，这是不是一个错误

so mad about you

关于我如此为你疯狂

mad about you

为你疯狂

】

像是终于找到了答案，王耀不再挣扎，而是慢慢将双手抚上阿尔弗雷德的后背，如同一个年长者的拥抱，温柔安抚着怀里的男孩。

“不要怕，”他说，“阿尔弗雷德，别怕，我不爱你。”

年轻的国家的脸埋在王耀的肩窝里，笑声闷闷的。

他说:“这就是我为什么讨厌你。” 

音乐还在继续，柔软的地毯吸走了所有的声响。

他们影子被月光投映在柔软的地毯上，彼此交叠，耳鬓厮磨，如同一对倾心相爱的恋人。

他们胸膛相贴，手指纠缠，在万籁俱寂的深夜里，在无人围观的黑暗中，在缠绵忧伤的鼓点里，脚尖踏过彼此的让步，跳上一曲迟来的舞。

重复的唱段一遍又一遍地倾吐相同的爱语。

那不是对爱人的呼唤祈求，而是悬崖上危险的欲罢不能，是致命烟雾里无法摆脱的瘾。

是隐藏在翻涌情欲之下的，无人知晓的不可揭露的情绪。

【mad about you为你疯狂】

手指划过掌心，嘴唇擦过颈侧。

耳鬓厮磨，眼神越过彼此的肩膀，比月色更凉。

他们在月光里共舞。

黑暗中，温热的气息熏上耳垂，分不清是是谁在低声跟唱，又是谁在悄声密语。

【mad about you为你疯狂】

“我讨厌你。”

【mad about you为你疯狂】

”我也是。“

Mad about you。

为你疯狂。

END


End file.
